1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a curved display device including an alignment layer to align liquid crystal molecules and a method of manufacturing the curved display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display device is classified into a twisted nematic mode liquid crystal display device, a horizontal electric field mode liquid crystal display device, or a vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display device.
In the vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display device, liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer are aligned in a predetermined direction when no electric field is applied to the liquid crystal layer to allow a long axis of the liquid crystal molecules to be aligned vertical to a substrate. Accordingly, a viewing angle of the vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display device becomes wider and a contrast ratio of the vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display device increases.
To align the liquid crystal molecules in the predetermined direction, a rubbing method and an optical rubbing method are widely used. The liquid crystal molecules of the vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display device are aligned in the predetermined direction using a reactive mesogen.